


Una mano

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-10
Updated: 2007-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Si Sanada quería ocultarlo era por algo.
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 1
Collections: 30Vicios: 30 Vicios





	Una mano

Incluso en el club de tenis de Rikkai el final del día significaba la llegada de un merecido descanso, al menos para la mayoría. Nunca faltaba el desdichado que tenía que correr alrededor de las canchas un número imposible de veces mientras veía como sus compañeros se preparaban para regresar a casa, y que como única compañía tenía al malhumorado senpai encargado de cerrar el club ese día.

Pero por una vez no era así: Yukimura había dado por terminada la práctica una hora antes de lo normal y la mayoría de miembros del club, incluyendo algunos regulares, decidieron aceptar aquel insólito gesto de su capitán sin siquiera preguntarse el porqué de este.

Aun así, Renji, como era de esperarse, sabía la verdadera razón de esto. Yukimura lo confirmó al ver como éste intentaba buscar razones para quedarse unos minutos más, pero un "nos vemos mañana" de su parte había bastada para que el estratega de Rikkai aceptase su derrota.  
Niou también sabía, era obvio, pero él se limitó a despedirse con una sonrisa burlona, al tiempo que salía junto a Yagyuu.

El sol todavía entraba por la pequeña ventana cuando el último rezagado salió del vestidor, para alivio de Yukimura. El número de veces en que podía abotonar y desabotonar su camisa sin que Sanada -quien esperaba pacientemente al lado de la puerta- se diera cuenta era limitado.

Yukimura terminó al fin de vestirse y cerró su casillero; pero en vez de tomar su maleta y caminar hacia la puerta, se recostó en la pared, observando como su vice-capitán se inclinaba para tomar su maleta con su mano izquierda.  
Como si necesitase más pruebas, pensó el capitán de Rikkai.

—Tu muñeca... —El sobresalto de Sanada ante las palabras de Seiichi fue obvio. Yukimura suspiró.

Si hubiese sido culpa de un simple -e inusual, tratándose de Genichirou- accidente, su vice-capitán no habría intentando ocultarlo en primero lugar. Realmente no tenía necesidad de preguntar, teniendo en cuenta el partido que había detenido unos días atrás, aun así lo hizo:  
—¿Qué pasó?

—Entrenando —respondió Sanada vagamente, bajando su gorra.

—No sabes mentir —dijo Yukimura de inmediato, sin intenciones de darle tiempo de buscar una excusa para cambiar el tema—. Solamente hay tres personas que harían algo así —continuó, imitando el tono que Renji usaba cuando recitaba los datos que se sabía de memoria.

—Yukimura... —intentó interrumpirlo Genichirou, pero el capitán de Rikkai prosiguió como si nada.

—Yo no lo hice y Akaya todavía no conoce tus puntos débiles. —Yukimura dejó de hablar y observó con atención a Sanada, ligeramente complacido al notar la expresión culpable de éste.

—No es nada. En dos o tres días estaré bien.

Aunque estuvo tentado a asentir, ya que estaba seguro que Genichirou no haría nada que trasformase aquel simple golpe en una lesión seria, prefirió permanecer en silencio por un momento antes de añadir con un tono neutro:

—Atobe no ha regresado. —Sanada bajó una vez más su gorra.

—Necesitaba saber el resultado. —"Por supuesto" pensó Yukimura, ligeramente molesto al recordar una vez más el juego que había detenido días atrás.

Había sido evidente que su vice-capitán no había querido creer o aceptar la razón por la que había impedido que continuasen jugando, pero Yukimura había querido pensar que sus palabras bastarían para impedir que éste buscase una forma de terminar aquel partido.

—¿Y? —insistió al darse cuenta que su vice-capitán no parecía dispuesto a ofrecerle ningún detalle.

—El entrenador nos detuvo —respondió Sanada frunciendo el ceño, como si realmente no entendiese el porqué de ello.

Era obvio que nadie arriesgaría a su mejor jugador en un juego de práctica cuando faltaba sólo una semana para el torneo nacional, pensó Seiichi queriendo reír, pero conciente de que eso sólo heriría más el orgullo del otro se contuvo. Sanada ya había tenido suficiente.

Alejándose al fin de la pared, Yukimura acomodó su maleta en su hombro y caminó hasta quedar al lado de su vice-capitán.

—Vamos, Genichirou —pronunció, e ignorando la mirada desconfiada que siempre aparecía en el rostro del mayor cuando lo llamaba por su nombre tomó su mano derecha—. Falta poco para el torneo nacional; tendré que cuidarte —dijo seriamente.

Era extrañamente agradable decir algo así después de estar tanto tiempo bajo el cuidado de todos, pensó Yukimura, y sin esperar algún comentario al respecto abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar lentamente, sin soltar la mano del otro.

—Yukimura, ¿qué haces? —A pesar de la pregunta Sanada no intentó zafarse o resistirse. En vez de eso avanzó al mismo paso, y sólo se detuvo un segundo para cerrar rápidamente la puerta de los vestidores del club.

—Cuidarte —contestó Seiichi, al tiempo que alzaba sus hombros, como si quisiera restarle importancia a lo que estaba haciendo.

Yukimura casi esperaba escuchar un "no es necesario", pero, para su sorpresa y deleite, Genichirou se limitó a apretar su mano y continuar caminando.  



End file.
